


midnight underwear crisis

by fruitsalad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, is this any good im contemplating, it's super late and i have school tomorrow but i finished this anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsalad/pseuds/fruitsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au akaashi's cat accidentally sets off his security alarm around midnight and his cute neighbor n kinda boyfriend but not bokuto rushes out of his house in his underwear with a bat to save him and when he finds out akaashi is ok he returns to his house to find out kuroo locked him out</p>
<p>真夜中の下着危機 - mayonaka no shitagi kiki (midnight underwear crisis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight underwear crisis

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i added the title translated in japanese but i think its super cute // this is my first story posted here, which im super nervous about idk, but i would love to hear feedback （=´∇｀=） ps its super fluffy

Akaashi arched his back as he cupped his mouth, yawning. He blinked, heavily, as he dragged his feet to the counter where his glass cup of water sat accompanied by his cat, Ai. Her tail swayed in a foxy manner, signalling she was up to no good. 

Lazily, Akaashi grabbed the cold glass and the cat raised on all fours, hopping off the marble counter to gracefully plop onto the ground. She rubbed her head on his striped robe and trotted circles around him. Worn out but unable to refuse, Akaashi bent down and picked Ai up with his free arm. She meowed with satisfaction, rubbing her head against his plain, white tee. 

He shuffled up the stairs, barely able to pick up his own feet. He had a long day at practice, along with dealing with restocking the house with needed materials. His parents had left for a business trip and left him with a certain amount of money. They even installed a temporary security alarm. He tried telling them that it was unnecessary but they refused despite. 

He slid out of his slippers, leaving them beside his door. Releasing Ai onto the bamboo flooring, he set his glass of ice, cold water on his night dresser. He reached inside the lamp's umbrella and pulled the switch. The dim light flickered on, illuminating his dark room. He glanced over to see Ai was nowhere in sight and his door was cracked open. He chose to leave it open in case she wanted back in. He slipped his robe off and set it on his night stand. 

Finishing his nightly routine which consisted of brushing his teeth, washing his face, and, every other day, a shower, Akaashi slipped under his covers and made himself cozy. He reached out and turned off his lamp, a sigh of content leaving his lips.

Weekdays seemed to all go by faster than he would anticipate. It's usually the same old thing; wake up, get dressed for school, eat breakfast, go to school, practice volleyball, and go home. He does admit to liking volleyball practice, a lot in fact. Some of it is because he spends it with Bokuto and the rest being he just enjoys playing volleyball, especially with his team. 

Thinking about Bokuto made his stomach uneasy. Akaashi flipped sides and laid on his shoulder, feeling what is described as butterflies in his stomach. He didn't like using the term for he felt it didn't really suit him. 

I wonder what Bokuto-san is doing right now, he thought, eyes drooping. Staring blankly out the window, Akaashi slowly fell asleep, enjoy the tranquility of the night.

 

 

Bokuto carefully balanced the mountain of marshmallows on his cup of frozen yogurt, his hands shielding the side of the pile, in case it decided to collapse.

"Kuroo! Are you seeing this?!" Bokuto called out with excitement, glancing over his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, mhm," Kuroo shouted back from the living room, too concentrated on the video game he was playing with Kenma on his lap; Kenma also playing the game with him.

Bokuto huffed, stubbornly, and with the tip of his finger he pushed the marshmallow tower down. He picked them up and shoved them into his mouth, stuffing his cheeks. He grabbed his yogurt cup and walked into the living room, chewing on the fluffy sweets. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Kenma glanced at Bokuto, quickly averting his eyes back to the screen. He mumbled something about how he was the only one wearing clothes. Which was not a lie, Bokuto and Kuroo were both in their boxers. It was normal for them, but Kenma was slightly uncomfortable with it. 

"Kuroo, it's three in the morning, can we go to sleep now?" Kenma sighed, as he beat Kuroo for the third time in a row.

Kuroo tossed the controller to the other side of the couch in defeat, "come on, Kenma, just a little longer?" he offered.

"No, I'm going to bed," Kenma refused and placed the controller on the coffee table, escaped Kuroo's grip, and disappeared up the stairs.

Bokuto continued to eat his frozen yogurt, still watching the screen even if the game was paused. 

Kuroo lightly laughed and mumbled, "he's that eager?" he stretched and sprawled out.

"Oho ho?" Bokuto raised his eyebrows with a smirk. 

Kuroo shot his head to look over at him and grinned, wide, "oh hoho," he confirmed, exiting the game menu to the home screen.

"Bokuto, will you play call of duty with me?" Kuroo added, stretching his hand that held a controller. 

"Are you serious? Let's do this shit," Bokuto raved and Kuroo fist pumped in response, "just let me toss this."

Bokuto entered the kitchen and flicked the light switch on, his bare feet almost lost balance on the smooth, cold tile. He threw his empty cup into the trash, beginning to hum. He was about to leave the kitchen when he heard a distant siren like sound. He perked and furrowed his eyebrows, puckering his lips. 

"Oi, Kuroo, do you hear that?" Bokuto inquired, narrowing his eyes as he tried to listen closer and it sounded as if it was coming from the house next door.

"Hear what?" Kuroo tilted his head, raising a brow in confusion. 

"Holy shit," Bokuto exhaled, coming to a conclusion that it was most definitely coming from the neighbor's house. Akaashi's house, to be specific. 

"What? What is it?" Kuroo stood up, watching as Bokuto ran over to the hallway closet and whipped out his steel baseball bat, "what the hell? since when did you have a baseball bat!" Kuroo gawked, not recalling Bokuto ever playing baseball.

"I have no clue, I just know we have a bat," Bokuto scoffed with a shrug and rushed over to the front door.

"Wait, what the hell man!" Kuroo called out and Bokuto was out the door in less than a second.

In his boxers, with a bat, Bokuto jumped the fence between the yards. He was anxious and sweaty. The closer he neared, the more audible the alarm was. That must be the security alarm, he thought to himself as he edged toward the door. He saw the lights upstairs turn on and a shadow move about. 

"AKAASHII, I'M HERE TO SAVE Y-" Bokuto shouted as he burst through the front door, "Huh? It was open? Aw, I wanted to break down the door," Bokuto pouted and heard a crash upstairs. 

"Ah!" he heard a yelp come from upstairs and the alarm suddenly stopped. 

Bokuto paced up the stairs, bat ready to swing. 

"AKAASHI, ARE YOU O-" he paused and saw a grumpy Akaashi holding his cat back as she swung around her claws, trying to scratch him, "-kay.."

He lowered his bat and confusedly stared at Akaashi. He was slightly disappointed he didn't get to knock anyone out but was also relieved it was nothing serious. He scratched the back of his head and he awkwardly stared at the ground, occasionally glimpsing over to meet Akaashi's eyes. He also seemed very puzzled himself. 

The cat wiggled and slipped out of Akaashi's hands and fled down the stairs. Kouratou rushed forward and embraced him, wailing. 

"I thought you were in serious shit! I'm so glad you're okay, Akaashi!" Bokuto wailed, his cheek smushed against the younger boy's chest. 

He smiled, small, and responded with a quiet, "'m okay." 

Akaashi eyed Bokuto and a blush brushed on his cheeks. He cleared his throat, exhaling.

"Bokuto-san, what happened to your clothes?" he asked, forcing himself to look elsewhere.

"Wha- oh," Bokuto blushed lightly, pulling away, and faintly laughed with a eccentric grin, "I normally sleep in this."

"Mm," Akaashi nodded, and gulped. 

"Well, now that i know you're okay. I'll be going," Bokuto declared, "Oh and here, just in case it isn't your cat next time, keep this," Bokuto handed Akaashi the bat and descended down the stairs. 

"Goodnight!" he called out as he casually strolled out the front door, his feet padding against the bamboo flooring.

"Wait, Bokuto-sa-" Akaashi quickly hopped down the stairs, reaching out, but the front door closed shut as he stepped on the first step. 

Akaashi retracted his hand and sighed, observing the heavy bat with scratches all over it. He pulled on the railing of the stairs and turned around, climbing up the stairs, staring at the bat. 

That was really weird... he told himself, a small blush hidden in the corner of his eye. After climbing the stairs, he turned the hallway light off. He pushed the door to his room open and set the bat beside his night dresser. He fixed himself in bed, puffing out a ragged sigh. 

He stared at the wall, falling into a train of thought. He wasn't sure what Bokuto was doing, but the fact that he was in a hurry to check on him, made him feel a lot better. He felt a bit hot thinking about Bokuto, in only his boxers. He shook himself off and groaned, hiding himself under his sheets, pulling it over his head. He stayed in that position, slowly falling asleep without realizing it. 

When the doorbell rang, he shot up. Akaashi straightened himself, bewildered. 

"Who could that be?" he murmured as he threw off the sheets, feeling a bit paranoid. 

He hesitantly made his way to the front door. Ai sat at the door, her tail swaying in a playful manner. She meowed as she patted the door, and glanced back at Akaashi. He became more curious and plodded to the door. He turned on the light that illuminated the front yard so he could see who was there. He peeked in the peephole and saw a very distorted looking Bokuto, shoving his face in the peephole. 

Akaashi flinched back and, casually, opened the front door. Ai trotted outside and rubbed herself on Bokuto. He had his back facing Akaashi, and he didn't turn to face him; even though he opened the door. 

"Um, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi leaned forward, slightly tilting his head with confusion. 

Bokuto glanced over his shoulder to make short eye contact, but he quickly jerked his head forward. Akaashi slightly furrowed his eyebrows. Bokuto side glanced again, this time more persistent. Although, Akaashi wasn't sure what he was getting at. 

Looking halfway over his shoulder, "Akaashi, ask me what's wrong," he suggested in a hushed whisper and looked away. 

Akaashi slumped and his confused expression turned into his normal, emotionless look. 

"..what's wrong, Bokuto-san?" he asked, adding a small sigh after. 

Bokuto finally turned to face him and clamped his hands on Akaashi's shoulders, staring directly into his eyes; a bit too close for Akaashi's comfort. 

"Kuroo locked me out of my own house to get his 'oh hoho' game on with Kenma," Bokuto whined, lightly shaking Akaashi's shoulders.

"I don't understand what you mean, please explain," Akaashi said, taking Bokuto's hands off his shoulders but holding onto one and leading him into his house, "would you like a glass of water?" 

"No, I'm okay. I just want to sleep," he childishly pouted, following Akaashi up the stairs. 

Ai trailed behind them, circling around Bokuto. Akaashi noted that she found a particular liking to him. She usually disliked guests that came over but she was all over Bokuto. 

"You can sleep on my bed if you'd like," Akaashi released Bokuto's hand; immediately missing the warmth and security of having their fingers intertwined. 

"But where will you sleep?" Bokuto asked as they entered Akaashi's room. 

Akaashi turned the lamp on and shrugged, scratching his hand, "probably the couch or my pare-"

"No! Akaashi, stay me with me!" Bokuto fell on his knees and hugged Akaashi's waist. 

Akaashi wobbled, almost losing his balance. He stared at Bokuto with wide eyes and his lips slightly ajar. He blinked rapidly and continued to gaze at the older boy with surprise. He's always full of them.. Akaashi smiled to himself and rubbed Bokuto's head.

"Okay," he agreed and Bokuto lit up with joy, it was almost like his hair moved with his mood. 

Bokuto leaped to his feet and smiled brightly at Akaashi. Akaashi had to compose himself yet again, reminded that Koutarou was only wearing boxers. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze to Ai, who was sitting on his bed so she could lick Bokuto's hands. 

"Aw! How cute," Bokuto cooed, and began to pet the black haired cat.

Akaashi sat on the edge of the bed, watching. 

"Well, make yourself at home. I'll be going to bed now," Akaashi announced as he began to fluff his pillows and fix his covers. 

Ai jumped off the bed and hopped into Bokuto's arms, purring to no extent. Bokuto stroked the cat, waiting for Akaashi to finish fixing the bed. Akaashi stole a glance in Bokuto's direction, feeling a bit flustered that they'd be sleeping in the same bed. He wasn't sure himself if it was the best idea, but he did know that Bokuto can be very stubborn. He hid his small blush by avoiding any further eye contact.

"You can sleep on whichever side you'd like," Akaashi offered, motioning to the bed.

"I don't really have a preference," Bokuto shrugged, too focused on petting the cat, glimpsing at Akaashi. 

"Very well then," Akaashi dismissed, picking the right side where the night dresser was.

Bokuto carried Ai with him to the opposite side, gently putting her down. She minced toward Akaashi, her small paws dipping into the soft mattress. Akaashi slouched, wearily. He scratched behind Ai's ears and gave the cat a small smile. He yawned and reached over to turn the dim light off; Ai fled to smother Bokuto. He then slid into the sheets, to lay on his shoulder, facing Bokuto. 

Ai was curled up into a ball on Bokuto's stomach, already dead sleep. Bokuto had his hand supporting his head and the other on Ai, half heartedly scratching her fur. Akaashi listened to the sound of Ai's purrs and Bokuto's even breathing, slowly lulling himself into slumber. He was on the verge of knocking out when Bokuto spoke.

"Hey, Akaashi?" Bokuto broke the silence. 

"Hm?" Akaashi hummed, too exhausted to speak properly. 

"I really like you..." He yawned, closing his eyes.

Akaashi was glad that the only source of light was the faint glow of the moon shining through the windows so Bokuto could not see his blush. He felt fuzzy in his stomach and the tip of his ears and toes felt hot. He curled a little closer and shut his eyes, a genuine smile carving into his lips despite his exhaustion.

"I really like you too, Bokuto-san."

**Author's Note:**

> be my friend!! ♡ (tumblr; fruitsalaad)


End file.
